


Bound by Love

by StBridget



Series: Dragon Verse [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Steve finds out what it's like to have a soulmate.





	Bound by Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> Cross-posted from FF.
> 
> Not really a core story, but important to the development, and it's short. It's also the first adult content I wrote, though it's not very explicit.

 

The first time Danny and Steve made love, Steve didn't know what to expect. He'd had sex before, plenty of times, even done what he'd considered “making love”, but never with a man, let alone a dragon, let alone his soulmate.

 

Okay, realistically Steve knew Danny being a dragon wasn't going to make any difference. Danny had assured Steve he'd be in human form, which relieved Steve, although he had to admit that the thought of Danny's claws raking down his back was kind of a turn on. There was still the man part, and the soulmate part. Steve and Danny had a strong telepathic and empathic bond because they were soulmates, and Steve didn't know how that would play out in bed. Danny couldn't help him either, because obviously he'd never had a soulmate before either.

 

Steve entered Danny, hesitantly at first, and Danny tensed around him. After a few minutes, Steve slowly began moving, and Danny relaxed. Then the pleasure set in. It wasn't a slow build like it usually was—it was like a huge wave breaking over him. There was nothing but him and Danny, nothing but these  _ feelings _ , love and lust and affection and need and desire and so many others Steve couldn't name. 

 

The physical faded away. Intellectually, Steve knew he was moving inside Danny, but he couldn't feel it. Couldn't feel anything but the emotions swirling off Danny, mixing with his own until he didn't know whose was whose. Steve couldn't think; all he could do was feel, getting swept up in a whirlwind of emotion, climbing higher and higher and higher and higher, eclipsing all rational thought. Then, just when Steve felt he couldn't take anymore, the whirlwind blew apart and he was falling, Danny right there with him.

 

Steve had never experienced anything like it. He'd thought flying with Danny was the best thing ever, but it couldn't even begin to compare with this. There weren't words to express how it felt, not even thoughts, just the emotions, so strong and so overwhelming and so unbelievably amazing.

 

“Wow,” Danny said beneath him, pulling Steve back to himself. He could feel his limbs again, see Danny lying there, could tell they were separate beings. He felt empty, missing the connection he'd felt while they were joined. Danny seemed to feel the same thing, pulling Steve to lie next to him and wrapping around him as tightly as he possibly could. They'd been tactile since discovering their bond, touching constantly, hardly wanting to let go, but this seemed more intense, a desperate attempt to reconnect.

 

Steve kissed the top of Danny's head. “I'm still here. I'm still yours. We're still part of each other. We always will be.”

 

Danny snuggled closer. “Never letting you go.”

 

“No,” Steve agreed. “Never.”


End file.
